Bird Wings
by Kiyuri
Summary: When Sakura loses her memory, will Syaoran ever be able to love her again? Will Sakura be able to remember that she loved him? All S+S. Remember to review!!
1. Surprises

**A/N: Well, this is my first CCS fic, and I'm going to try and make it long. I'm not very good at that… but it's going good, so far. I hope this is original! If not, tell me so I can fix it or whatever. And remember to tell me what you think about it! Did you like it? Did it really suck? Do you want me to quit writing? Did I make any spelling errors or grammar errors or anything (this is very, very possible…)? Tell me so that I can make my writing better! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own CCS. CLAMP does. So don't sue me. Jeez! **

() = translation

Bird Wings

Chapter 1: Surprise

By Kiyuri

*Sakura's point of view*

"Ano (huh)… where am I?" I thought out loud as I walked through a grove of trees. There was a bright light up ahead.

"Where is this?" I was in front of a large house with a very, very big backyard. There was a bridge over a pathway leading to the front doors.

I looked around. There was nothing else here… might as well go in.

I walked into the house to see beautiful marble covered floors and doors leading into many rooms. On a table between two doorways, there was a picture of Meiling and Syaoran together. Was this the Li mansion?

Suddenly, the room went light and Syaoran was standing in front of me. "This is nice," I said and smiled. But he wasn't smiling. He seemed… sad…

"I'm sorry I left you, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry you're alone now…" he said weakly. Sorry about leaving me behind when he went back to China?

"It's okay Syaoran-kun. I know you had to go back. I acted stupid… I should've known you'd come back. But I was really sad that you left me… I felt alone… I should be sorry." I explained. 

"Sakura," he said and disappeared.

I woke up with Kero-chan floating over me. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep," he said in a concerned voice. 

I sat up in bed. I'm fine, Kero-chan. What was I saying?" I asked. I hadn't talked in my sleep in a while. Oto-san (father) said that I'd mumbled in my sleep when Oka-san (mother) died, but I hadn't talked since then. Not since Li-kun left for Hong Kong.

"You were talking about that gaki (brat) again," Kero-chan sighed and shook his head. "I guess he's not that much of a gaki if you mumble about him every night in your sleep. Did you dream about him?" Kero-chan asked with a smirk on his face. 

"I don't remember. I probably was, since I was talking about him." I hadn't been remembering my dreams lately. I don't know why, though. 

"You should probably go back to sleep, though," Kero-chan said. "You're going to the roller rink with Tomoyo tomorrow, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. Night Kero-chan!" I said and rolled over. 

I felt strange, though. I though that my dream had been important when I was in it. That's all I knew now. 

But I stopped worrying and tried to go to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow. It was going to be fun…

_The Next Day…_

"Sakura, wake up! SAKURA!" Kero-chan yelled. I jolted out of bed. "Hoe? Is the house on fire?"

"No, no," Kero panted. "I finally got you to wake up. It's 10:15! You have to get ready so you can meet Tomoyo at the rink!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! I only have 15 minutes!" I cried. Quickly throwing on a pink shirt that had the words "What am I thinking?" on it and matching pink shorts, I dashed down the stairs and ran into Onii-chan (brother). 

"Kaijuu (monster), you're late again…" he said mockingly. "Oh shush," I said and frowned. I continued running to the door. When I got there, I ran out and slammed it. "Wait," I said to myself. "What about my skates?" I ran back inside and grabbed my skates and helmet. Thrusting them on, I quickly skated out the door to meet Tomoyo.

*Tomoyo's point of view*

"Where is she?" I looked around. "Sakura was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I guess she slept late today…"

"TOMOYO! WATCH OUTTT!" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see a quick glance of Sakura's frightened face before she slammed into me. 

"Are you okay?" she said, breathless. "I'm SO SORRY! I was going too fast and," I put my hand over her mouth. "I'm fine, Sakura," I told her. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Do, let's go!" I motioned her into the rink. She nodded and followed me. 

"Did you oversleep again today, Sakura?" I asked with a smile on my face and a video camera in my hand. Sakura grinned sheepishly and nodded. 

I laughed and hugged my cousin.

"So go out there Sakura! I wanna tape you there!" The reason I set this day up was because I wanted to show this tape to Syaoran when he came back to Japan. I just knew that something bad was going to happen. I wanted Sakura to confess to loving Syaoran if something happened to her. 

"Aren't you coming to skate too, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked me. 

"I'll skate later," I said. "Right now I just want to watch you!" I smiled, trying to seem as innocent as possible. I think Sakura knew I was planning something. 

I watched her skate out, trying to keep track of her through the people. As I was filming, I was talking to the camera… and talking to Syaoran. 

"Syaoran, this is Sakura skating." I laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious. But… Li-kun, I think that something bad is going to happen. If… you don't see Sakura-chan again, this is what I'm going to give you. I know that Sakura loves you, Syaoran. She just doesn't want to say it. I really hope my instincts aren't true… because they usually are."

I kept talking for about two minutes, until the battery on my camera wore out. I'd brought extras, but I didn't need to say anything else. I put my skates on to join Sakura and have fun. 

*Sakura's point of view*

I just knew that Tomoyo was up to something. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes. She was probably saying something to her camera while I was out skating. Oh well, it was useless trying to find out. She did have a bodyguard protecting her camera, anyway. He looked scary…

"BOOM!" Just as I was inspecting the scary bodyguard, I ran into another guy that was skating.

"Hoe??!!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry!" apologized a familiar voice.

**A/N 2: Oooohh…. Cliffhanger! Is it Syaoran? Is it Eriol? Is it ****SOMEBODY ELSE?!?!?! Read chapter 2 to find out!**

Outraged Reader: Hey! I want a second chapter NOW!!

Kiyuri: Okay, jeez. I already wrote the second chapter, I just need to type it up!! It will be up soon! Also, don't forget to review while you're waiting. It will make me happy and it will make the chapters better!


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Bwahahaha!!! This is a long chapter! I hope I didn't take too long to type it up. I'll start working on Chapter 3 right away after I'm finished uploading this one. I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own CCS. CLAMP does. So don't sue me. Jeez!**

() = translation

Bird Wings

Chapter 2: Arrival

By Kiyuri

*Meiling's point of view*

I sat in my room, on my bed. How come Syaoran was always doing things for Sakura? Why didn't he ever pay any attention to me?

            Everyday I'd ask myself these questions. One day I just stopped. It was the day that Syaoran had come back from Japan…

            He was so sad. He just sat out in the yard, watching the birds. He wasn't doing _anything._

            Finally I went out and talked to him. 

            "Why did I leave her? Why?" were the first things he said. 

            "Leave who?" I said.

            "Sakura. She looked so sad when I left her. I didn't want to, but I had to. Do you think she'd understand?" he asked me. As if I would know.

            "You can still talk to her. You can visit her, too. It's not like you left her forever, Syaoran. She should understand." I tried comforting him.

            It didn't work. "She's not like you, Meiling! I know Sakura is sad that I left her. There's nothing I can do about it, either!" 

            "There's my point, Syaoran. There's nothing you can do about it now. Just try and keep in contact with her." Those were the last words of that argument. That's when I knew why Syaoran never really paid much attention to me. He never did love me. Not like I wanted him to, at least. Sure, Syaoran loved me as a cousin, but he never loved me as a wife. That's why I had to call off the engagement. I knew that Syaoran's heart would never belong to me. It would always belong to Sakura.

            I looked out my window. Syaoran wanted to surprise her by arriving in Tokyo a week early.

*Sakura's point of view*

            "Li…" I said as I looked up and into the eyes of…

            Hey! They were closed?!

            "Li-kun? Where?" Takashi asked while looking around. Not like it did any good with his eyes closed. 

            I blushed. "Uhh… nevermind." 

            "Did you know that inline skating was actually invented in China?" Takashi said. "Really? That's cool!" I said. It was amazing how he knew so many things. 

            Tomoyo skated up to me. "Let's go Sakura," she said. I watched Takashi. "They used stale rice balls as wheels!" he shouted to me before Chiharu came from behind and started choking him. I could learn so many things from Takashi. 

            "Did you have fun skating, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "What do you mean?" I replied. "I only had about 15 minutes to skate," I said and pouted. Tomoyo giggled. "I have a surprise for you," she said and winked. "Hoe…" I said and sighed. Another one of Tomoyo's crazy plans. 

            I skated on the sidewalk to Tomoyo's house. I had to skate slowly, though, to keep up with her. She was taping me the whole time.

            "You look so graceful when you're skating, Sakura. Just like a bird." She said and smiled. I blushed and looked at the ground. Tomoyo always pampered me like this. It was nice, sometimes. But other times it was a bit too much… I tried not letting it get on my nerves. 

            "Here we are!" said Tomoyo. I looked up at the all-too-familiar mansion that she lived in. 

            When we got to Tomoyo's room, she sat me down on the bed and went into one of her very large closets that contained outfits for me. Oh great, another one. Well, maybe it's really cute!

            She came out with a deep emerald greed outfit. There was a shirt and a knee length skirt with shimmering black feathers on it. There was also a jacket with small wings drawn on the back and feathers on the tips of it. It came with two matching ponytails and emerald shoes. 

            "Wow, Tomoyo! It's so pretty! Can I try it on?" she smiled. "Be my guest." She put me into her dressing room and said "I'll be back in a second!" 

            When I got finished dressing, Tomoyo was back with a plate of brownies and milk. "Hungry?" I nodded and took one. "These are really good Tomoyo!" she smiled and gave me some milk. "I made them this so that they're fresh. You look so cute in your outfit! It matches your eyes so well." She took me over to a mirror. "I look like a… bird?" I said. "That's the point!" Tomoyo said cheerily. "Aren't you beautiful?" she asked. I shrugged. "Can I wear this when we go to meet Li-kun next week?" I asked wearily. 

            "Well…" she said, "How about we go to the airport today?" she said with a big grin on her face. "Why?" I asked. "Li-kun isn't going to be there."

            "Just you wait and see," she said. "Let's go." 

            "Hoe?" I asked. Was Syaoran really going to be there? 

*Tomoyo's point of view*

            I had everything planned out perfectly. Li-kun was coming to Japan today! I didn't let Sakura know, because I wanted to surprise her. She looked surprised, all right.

            I'd also made her outfit special for this occasion. Li-kun always said Sakura-chan looked like a beautiful, graceful bird. Well, this outfit just made it even truer. 

            But there was a limo outside waiting for us. We got in, and the driver took off for the airport. 

            "Sakura, sit down!" I told her. It wasn't very smart to stand up in a limo when it was moving.

            "But if I sit down, I'll bend my feathers!" Sakura cried. 

            "That's why I made it knee length. Just make sure all your feathers are straight before you sit down," I explained. 

            "Oh… I see." Sakura checked her feathers before sitting down. 

            When we arrived at the airport, Sakura jumped out of the limousine and ran into the airport. She quickly came back out and said, "Which gate is Li-kun at?" 

            "Park somewhere and come get us when we come back out," I said to the driver. "I'll show you where Li-kun is coming out," I said to Sakura. 

            We went inside the airport and walked up an escalator. When we got to the second level of the airport, I went to the number 32 gate with Sakura following me. People were staring at her, but she didn't really know it. I think she was too nervous about Li-kun. 

            After about 10 minutes a plane pulled up to the runway. I looked at my watch. "That's him?!" Sakura yelped and grabbed onto my arm. "I think so," I told her. "Don't bend your feathers!"

            Sakura eased her grip on me, but still clutched my arm. "Easy, Sakura," I said. "He's not that scary."

            "I haven't seen him in so long though!" she whimpered.

*Syaoran's point of view*

            I was finally getting to see Sakura after 2 years in Hong Kong. After enough begging my parents, they finally let me come visit. And for a month!

            I stepped out of the plane and into the airport. Looking around for Sakura and Tomoyo, I saw their backs and walked up behind them. "Boo," I said.

            Sakura jumped. She turned around and looked up at me. "L-Li-kun?" she whispered. 

            "I like the feathers," I said, looking down at her outfit.

            She looked at me for a second, and then hugged me. "I missed you a lot." She simply said. Tomoyo stood there taping us with a huge smile on her face. Same as always. 

            I hugged Sakura back. "Surprised I came early?" I asked. She just nodded as we walked out to the limo that was waiting. 

            "So, Li-kun," Tomoyo said with an evil grin on her face, "Whose house would you rather stay at? Mine or Sakura's?"

            "My brother is out of town," Sakura added and smiled. "He actually got a job." 

            I turned neon red. Are they actually suggesting that I live at Sakura's house for a while month?!

            "Can't I just stay at my apartment?" I asked as we climbed into the limo.

            "Your apartment is being rented," Tomoyo said with a cheesy grin pasted on her face.

            "What?! **WHY?" I pleaded.**

            "Let me show you," Tomoyo-chan told me. She put a video tape into a small television and pressed play.

            "Kero-chan, don't you want a house of your own?" Tomoyo's voice asked.

            "Sure. Does it have a TV?" Kero-chan said.

            "It's Li-kun's old apartment!" she said.

            "That gaki (brat)! I don't want his apartment!" he said.

            "I'll give you 10 pounds of sweets every day if you do," she said. Syaoran could just see that evil glint in her eyes.

            "Deal," Kero-chan stated and the tape ended.

            Everything was silent for a moment. "**WHY?!!!" I yelled. "HE IS SIX INCHES TALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! WHY would you give him a ****TWO-ROOM APARTMENT?!?!?!?!"**

            Tomoyo didn't respond, but I could see that "Oh, just to keep you out of it" look.

            I responded with a "You are so going to pay for this" look.

            "Well, I guess that Li-kun is going to stay at my house them," Sakura said cheerfully.

            I blushed. Well, if that was how it was going to be, I guess it was okay.

            Tomoyo smiled. "I'll drop you two off at Sakura's house, then!" she said.

*Sakura's point of view*

            What?! Don't blame me for being nervous about Syaoran staying over at my house. I'd also been wondering where Kero-chan went everyday… I guess I know now. 

            Tomoyo dropped Syaoran and I off at my house. Oto-san wasn't home yet. He told me he had to work late tonight. Just great. Touya had also left that afternoon for his new job out of town. I suspected that it was Tomoyo's doing.

            "Ano… (huh)" I thought for a moment. "Oh! You must be hungry, Li-kun. I'll make you something to eat." I invited him into the house. "You can just sit down on the couch. What do you want to eat?" I asked

            He sat there for a minute. "Umm… I'm not hungry, Sakura-chan." 

            I blinked. "Oh, okay. Do you want to talk, then?" I asked. This wasn't going very well.

            "Sure," he said. That surprised me. I was about sick of surprises for the day, but that was a pleasant one.

            "Okay," I said. I sat down on the couch across of him. 

            "How was your flight?" I asked. It felt awkward, not doing anything. "It was fine," he replied. "Look, Sakura, I'm really sorry for leaving you. I should've stayed…"

            "Its okay, Li-kun. I know you had to leave. I acted stupid. I never should've cried that day at the airport. I should be sorry." I said. "It's just that I didn't want you to leave."

            He just nodded. After a while, when I was about to get up and make some tea, he said, "I can't believe Tomoyo rented my house out to the stuffed animal!" 

            I laughed, and then put on my best puppy dog face. "I'm hurt, Syaoran. You mean you don't enjoy staying with me?" I sniffed a couple of times. Syaoran just blushed and looked at the floor.

            "Sakura…" he said as I was walking into the kitchen. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked. "Umm… I… uhh… I'm really tired right now so can I go to sleep?" he said really fast and blushed. 

            I stared at him. "Okay. Let me go find some blankets and pillows. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" I asked. "That's fine," he said and told me.

            "Okay." I grabbed some blankets from the closet and tossed them on the couch. "And…" I looked around. "You can eat anything in the kitchen if you get hungry. You know where everything is, right?" He nodded. "Okay," I said.

            I went into my room and shut the door. I was happy to have Syaoran back. I didn't know what he really wanted to say to me though…

**A/N 2: Okay, this chapter isn't a cliffhanger. I figured that I'd be nice this time. So, did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to stop writing? Review, please! It'll help me make my story better. Thank you!**


End file.
